1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission apparatus and transmission method, and more particularly, is applicable to a digital cordless telephone and a receiving method to be used for this cordless telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present various systems (digital cordless telephone system and digital automobile telephone system) are under examination in order to realize the digital mobile communication system in many countries. They are, such as, DECT (Digital European Cordless Telecommunications) and GSM (Groupe Specil de Mobile).
In the system, such as the digital automobile telephone in which the terminal moves at the high speed, the receiving signal is easily affected by fading due to the transmission channel condition, and receiving characteristic is apt to be degraded. Under these conditions, synchronization timing is deviated and the demodulation efficiency is apt to be worsened and also the bit error rate decreases. In this event, there was a possibility that the entire system synchronizing condition might be worsened.